


Adjustable for All Sizes

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan asks Pao-Lin to model his new kimono. He somehow failed to realize that there would be a GIRL in his APARTMENT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @origami-o-matic on tumblr, who gave me the prompt to shock me out of my writer's block.

_Maybe I should have done my hair different. Maybe I should have worn something else. No, he said he had the clothes. Besides, he sees me in these every day._

 __

Pao-Lin shifted nervously in the hallway, wishing she carried a purse with a mirror in it like Karina always did.

Ivan opened the door before she’d finished knocking. His eyes were bright and wide, and a nervous half-smile lingered on his lips. “H-hi. Thanks for coming!”

“Nice place,” she said, stepping through the door. The apartment was clean and roomy, with pictures and posters pasted into every available space. Girls with massive eyes and tiny waists stared happily at her, many of them clutching weapons they obviously didn’t know how to use. 

“Thanks.” Ivan ducked his head, nervously running a hand through his hair. “U-um, if you want to sit down or get started? I don’t know how much time you have. Oh! I have food, if you’re hungry.”

“Sorry, I only have about an hour. Could we get started?”

“S-sure! I just want you to know—thank you, thank you so much for doing this.” 

She grinned, then took the cloth package from his hands. “Bathroom this way?”

 

*

 

Ivan poured himself a tall glass of water, drained it, and poured another as soon as Pao-Lin disappeared into the bedroom. He knew it was stupid to be nervous about her being in his apartment—he saw her every day at work, after all—but she _was_ in his apartment, and that meant there was a _girl._ In his _apartment_.

And oh god she was taking her clothes off.

Ivan refilled the glass for the third time.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. The company he usually ordered origami paper from had recently merged with a clothing company, and were offering generous deals to long-time customers as a special promotion. As soon as he’d seen the advertisement in the catalog—“Woven by hand in the traditional Japanese style! Takes three craftsmen a month to make! One hundred percent authentic dyes! Happy silkworms!”—he’d been a lost cause. 

Ah, well. The sponsors paid enough, and he could always eat ramen for the next few months. He’d been planning on it anyway.

It was stunning in the box, breathtakingly soft, and slipped through his fingers like a cloud. It was the most exquisite cloth he’d ever touched. The only problem was, that’s all it was: cloth. Unless it was actually on someone, it was just like a picture in a catalog; he might as well not have owned it at all.

Plus, no one on his blog would believe him if he didn’t post pics.

Somehow, those comments of “PIX OR IT DIDN”T HAPEN” had spurred him to finally ask Pao-Lin, his best female friend, to model for him. Surprisingly, she’d said yes.

And _somehow_ , now there was a _girl_ in his _apartment._

 __

Just as Ivan reached to refill his water for the fourth time, the lights went out. From the bathroom, he heard Pao-Lin snarl, “ _IVAN!_ ”

 _Oh god. What did I do? Did—no, I hid the hentai in the other room. Did—no, there’s no way she found that photoshopped picture of her and Karina. Did—no, she’s only in the bathroom, she can’t have found the stuff in that file on my computer. What did I do?_

 __

“Um…y-yes?”

Pao-Lin stormed out of the bathroom, wearing her street clothes, and shoved the kimono into his hands. “Is this a joke, huh?”

“W-what? Is what a joke?” _Oh god oh god, what did she find?_

 __

“Well, I’m _sorry_ I’m not one of your anime girls. Unlike them, I don’t have a chest that’s out to here!” She gestured wildly, trying to convey something along the lines of “magnificent-approaching-frightening” in the bosom area. “So next time, don’t ask me to model something that’s made for a double-D cup! I like my B-cups!”

Ivan only stopped himself from stammering that he _really_ liked her B-cups in the nick of time. 

Besides, she was already sparking.

“W-wait! Pao-Lin!” He called after her as she stomped out of the apartment. “It’s supposed to be one-size-fits-all! I swear it said adjustable for all body types!”

Well. There wasn’t a girl in his apartment anymore.

The photos weren’t nearly as good as if someone else had taken them. He’d had to use the mirror, and put the camera on a timer. Pao-Lin had been right, he discovered upon belting the kimono around his own waist—he had to adjust the breast size three times before the fabric draped correctly over his borrowed form.

 _The things I do for my blog_ , he thought unhappily, and flashed a peace sign at the camera.


	2. Act Natural

_"Just act natural. Like you usually would.”_

Well, that was useless advice, because Ivan never  _usually_  had a girl in his apartment. He ran around for hours setting out bowls of snacks, clearing them away because she might think it was a  _date_  if there were snacks out, making sure his hentai was not only hidden this time but  _locked away_ , and arranging a throw blanket in what he hoped was an “artful” manner.

 _“Do something with her you’ll both enjoy.”_

That wasn’t useless so much as it was very provocative in a way but then again she probably  _wouldn’t_  enjoy it, and oh god, that wasn’t a train of thought he could afford to have right now.

She showed up, and Ivan’s palms decided to start sweating  _nowrightnow_. “Hey, Pao-Lin. What’s up?”

She shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable. “You said you got the new game in, right?”

“At the midnight release. I waited in line for six hours.”

She grinned, then hopped over the back of his couch and folded her legs. “Dumbass. They probably would have given it to you for free if you’d gone as Origami Cyclone.”

Ivan’s face burned as he admitted, “I did. They thought I was cosplaying.”

He popped the disc into the player, handing her one of the controllers. “Who do you want to be? You can pick first.”

“Sky High,” she answered immediately, and he cursed under his breath. 

“Fine. I’ll be Blue Rose.” 

 _“Compliment her,”_ Nathan’s voice said in his memory. He’d been giving advice to someone else, but Ivan still took copious notes. 

 _Compliment her. Should I have picked Dragon Kid? Crap, too late now. Now if I switch it’ll look like I’m doing it on purpose._

Ivan shifted a little closer to her on the couch, until he could feel the warmth of her thigh next to his. Next time, he promised himself, steering Blue Rose through a combo, he’d find the courage to ask her out.


	3. Round and Round

It wasn’t like Pao-Lin wanted to date Ivan or anything.

Sure, she had asked him out for ice cream, but that wasn’t a date. It didn’t matter if he said no to ice cream. Ice cream was just ice cream. It was cold and delicious and everyone loved ice cream. Friends could eat ice cream together just fine.

And he had said yes, so maybe she should have made it a date.

“When I was a kid,” she said, trying not to notice the way the ice cream was melting over Ivan’s fingers, “my folks used to take me to a park like this back home.”

“Yeah?” Ivan licked up the trickle of sweetness quickly, as if nervous someone was going to yell at him. “We didn’t have a lot of outdoor parks like this where I grew up. Too cold.”

“Do you go to this one a lot?”

“Not really. I mostly stay home.”

 _He came out here for me. Okay, I’m definitely going to ask him out next time. He might just might oh please say yes._

 _Next time, though._

This time, she finished her ice cream in three bites, then grabbed Ivan’s sticky hand. “Come on.”

“W-where are we going?”

“Merry go round. You’ve never been, and I haven’t been since I learned how to not short out the power.”

She loved the way his eyes lit up as the horses went up and down. That was so Ivan, to be excited by something small after a day where they’d caught four bank robbers. 

 _Next time, I’m totally going to ask him out. I’ll put on girl clothes and everything._

On the next round, she made sure they got the double-seat.


End file.
